


❉ 139 Dreams (Hyungwon Chae) Yawn

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat backstage with a couple of the staff members, watching Monsta X as they performed their last stage for the current era. It was always a bit sad seeing an era come to an end, but you knew it was making way for more amazing content.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ficlets, Kpop





	❉ 139 Dreams (Hyungwon Chae) Yawn

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 586 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hyungwon ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Monsta X ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You sat backstage with a couple of the staff members, watching Monsta X as they performed their last stage for the current era. It was always a bit sad seeing an era come to an end, but you knew it was making way for more amazing content.

Although all of the members performed beautifully, your eyes always snapped back to your boyfriend. No matter how many times you looked away from him, he always demanded your attention.

When the stage ended, you stood up to greet the boys, letting them know how awesome they had done. Hyungwon was the last to enter the room, wrapping his arms tight around your body. You knew he just wanted to sleep, but he wasn’t complaining because he knew that they still had an interview to do.

Your arms wrapped around his slim waist, not minding the sweat that clung to his clothes. “You were amazing, Wonnie~”

He nuzzled his face into your neck, “Thank you, Y/N~”

You ran your hand through his damp hair, “You just have an interview left and then you can get some sleep.”

He pulled back to rest his forehead against yours, bottom lip protruding as he pouted. “Can’t we skip it and go home? I want to cuddle with you.”

Your heart fluttered at his admission and you pecked his lips. “Just a little bit longer, love.”

“Fine~”

“How about I return home early and get some food ready?”

“Fried chicken?”

You nodded, “Fried chicken.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

After stopping by the store and buying what you needed, you finally made it back to the apartment you shared with Hyungwon. You hummed a Monsta X song as you battered the chicken, carefully placing it into the boiling oil.

The last piece had just finished cooking when you heard the front door opening. Hyungwon entered the kitchen and you quickly realized that food was the last thing on his mind. His eyes were half-lidded as he pouted, tugging on the bottom of your shirt.

“Let me just put the food away – ”

But he wasn’t having it as he grabbed your hand and tugged you to the bedroom. He fell onto the bed, stifling a yawn as you climbed in beside him, lying on your back. Reaching over to turn the lamp off, he then let his body flop on top of yours, nuzzling his face into your chest. His hand rested under your shirt on your chubby stomach.

This was something that you had gotten used to over time, but you still remember how embarrassed you had been the first time he did this. You were a pretty confident person and you loved that you were a bit chubbier than most, but anyone would question themselves when placed next to someone as gorgeous as Hyungwon.

When you expressed this to him, he reassured you that he loved your body just as much as he loved your soul. In his eyes, you were perfect in every way.

You were his best friend and his lover.

You were his heart and his favorite pillow.

And neither of you would want it differently.

“I love you, Hyungwon.” You murmured, running your fingers through his hair.

He snuggled closer until there was zero space between your bodies, throwing his long leg over yours. “I love you, too, Y/N.”

It wasn’t long before the boy was asleep, his chest rising and falling against your side. You smiled down at him, thanking the gods for blessing you with such a wonderful boyfriend.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
